Three words, I Love You
by fruitsbasketluvers545
Summary: Kyo becomes Tohrus new neighbor. Thats all you need to know to start reading. KyoXTohru
1. Nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket sadly  
**

"Tohru, breakfast is ready!" A small girl around the age of 5 jumped out of bed. She had long beautiful brown hair and chesnut eyes.

"Ok Mommy!" She quickly got changed and ran downstairs to have her breakfast.

"Tohru today we will be getting a new neighbor." Tohru looked up. "Don't worry one of them is your age." Tohru smiled and hugged her mom.

"Finally someone I can play with !" Tohru jumped with excitement. Kyoko chuckled.

"Ok ok calm down hurry up and comb your hair we are going to go visit them." "Ok!." Tohru quickly ran upstairs.

Kyoko knocked on the door. A man with a long pony tail opened the door.

"Oh hello you must be the people from next door."

Yes my name is Kyoko and my daughter's name is Tohru," Kyoko said smiling. "Nice to meet you two, please come in. Kyoko and Tohru walked inside and followed the man. "Oh by the way my name is Kazuma but please call me Shishou." Kyoko and Tohru nodded. Tohrus eyes started to wander around the whole building and without noticing it she crashed into someone. She looked up and gasped. The figure she was staring at had beautiful orange hair and gorgeous red eyes. "Uh..Uh IM SORRY I didn't mean too!" The boy rolled his eyes and quickly got off the ground. He dusted himself off and walked away. Kazuma walked into the room after he heared what happened.

"Oh sorry Tohru about him, his name is Kyo and he is in a bit of a fowl mood I hope you forgive him."

"Oh don't worry Shishou I don't mind, I mean when you move you are never happy." Shishou looked down and chuckled.

"That might not be why but who knows maybe it is.

" Kazuma helped Tohru up and they both walked into the kitchen.

"Want me to make you some food?"

"Tch Shishou, I thought you wanted to be friends with our neighbors, not poison them." Kyo said walking into the room with a towel around his neck.

"I don't want to poison them I just wanted to be nice and make them some food if they were hungry."

"Oh don't worry Shishou-sama I can make us some food." Tohru said jumping into the conversation. "Oh no I couldn't possible make you do that!" shishou said.

"Oh don't worry I love to cook."

"Baka! Don't do something just because Shishou can't just go sit with your mom." Kyo said. Kazuma looked at Kyo surprisingly. Tohru looked at him.

"Well can I help?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Cause I said so that's why."

"Oh please I cant let you cook for all of us on your own."

"Yes you can now go sit."

"No!"

"Its my house so sit."

"but"

"No buts sit." Kyo said pointing to the table.

"Fine!" Tohru said stomping.

Kyo chuckled and started to cook.

Kazuma was surprised at Kyo's behavior he never acts nice around anyone.

"Done." Kyo said as he handed everyone their food.

"Thank you!" They all said in unison.

"Whatever." Was all Kyo said and then walked out of the room with his food.

"Where did he go?" Tohru asked.

"To the roof to think probably, he loves it up there."

Tohru smiled.

"I think I'll join him."

Kyoko and Kazuma chuckled as she walked out of the room.

"They would make a nice pair."

"Yes they would."


	2. On the roof and first days

**SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER MY COMPUTER STOPPED WORKING AND MY DAD WOULDN'T BUY ANOTHER ONE BUT I AM BACK NOW :P **

**Disclaimer: If I owned fruits basket I wouldn't have stopped the manga yet.**

Tohru looked up at the ladder leading up to the roof. She pondered if she

should talk to Kyo.

"I don't want to bother him…what should do." Tohru thought a loud.

What Tohru didn't realize is she spoke loudly enough for Kyo to hear her.

"If you don't want to bother me just stop talking and make up your mind."

Tohru looked up to see Kyo's face looking down at her. Tohru grabbed the ladder

and started to climb up. When she got up she put her tray of food on the roof and

was about to swing her leg over when she tripped. Tohru screamed and Kyo

quickly ran to catch her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Watch where you're going dammit!" Kyo yelled "you could have gotten hurt!"

"I'm sorry really, I didn't mean to cause you any harm!" Tohru looked down

at Kyo's arm. There was a small cut on it.

"Your hurt," Tohru said getting up "I'll be right back, I am going to get you

a towel to put on your arm." Tohru turned to walk away but Kyo grabbed her arm.

"It's only a small cut so relax."

Tohru smiled and sat down. "Ok"

The rest of the time they were on the roof, it was totally silent. Just small little

peeks at each other every once in a while. After an hour, Tohru got up and looked

at Kyo.

"Well um I have to go now, bye!" Tohru turned around "oh wait see ya at

the first day of preschool!" Tohru said waving. Kyo cocked his head but then

shrugged it off. He quickly fell asleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Tohru walked into the gates of her first day of school. She had a huge smile on her

face. She didn't know exactly where she was going but she didn't mind. The fact

that she was finally starting school was enough for her. Tohru kept walking till she

saw a familiar kid with orange hair. As she walked closer she realized that he was

arguing with a kid that she had never seen before. He had gray hair and beautiful

purple eyes ( in the anime he does have purple eyes..) .

"DAMN YOU RAT THINKING YOUR SO GREAT!"

"Lower your voice, people are starting to look and its only our first day."

"WHY WOULD I CARE DAMN RAT! LET THEM STARE"

"Shut up you stupid cat, your giving me a headache." Kyo opened his mouth

and was about to scream something until he noticed a familiar brunette staring at

them.

"Tohru?" Tohru smiled at this and nodded.

"Hi Kyo and….. im sorry I don't know your name." Tohru said looking at

the other boy standing next to Kyo.

"Oh hello im Yuki Sohma, im Kyo's cousin."

"Im Tohru Honda, its nice to meet you."

Yuki smiled back at her. "Its nice to meet u too Miss Honda."

Kyo looked at Tohru and grabbed her arm.

"Come we don't want to be late for our first day of preschool." Tohru smiled

and quickly followed along, blushing a little bit.


	3. Is this a crush?

**G****ah it's been so hard with all my outside activities. I haven't been able to update. Sorry for that hopefully, possibly I'll be able to update more often. Thank you for all the great reviews I have been getting. Well I'll just get to the point now :P **

**3. Greetings **

** "**Welcome students, to your first day of preschool!" Said the teacher. He had

messy black hair, and wore a long kimono. He seemed very energetic.

" My name is Shigure Sohma and I am exited to be your teacher this year.

For starters I would like all of you to introduce yourself to the class. While I go

get some of my stuff from the office, please walk around and make some friends!"

He said while walking out of the class. All the students got up and started talking

to each other. Tohru looked for someone to talk to but everyone seemed busy

talking to someone else. She started to head back to her seat until she walked into

two girls.

"OH UM SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TOO!" apologized Tohru. The two

girls looked at Tohru and smiled.

"Hello my name is Arisa Uotani, but you can call me Uo, The girl next to

me is Saki Hanajima." The tall blond extended her arm out to Tohru so she could

shake it. Tohru was confused for a moment but then grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Hello my name is Tohru Honda." Tohru said while smiling widely.

The rest of the day went on as normally as a preschool would and before they

knew it school was over. Tohru was busy putting all the color pencils and crayons

she had taken out back into the bin. Kyo walked up to her slowly and tapped her

shoulder. She jumped a little bit but then turned to Kyo.

"Hey, um Tohru….uh… your mom wanted us to um..walk home together

since we live close by..and um we are neighbors and…uh…" Kyo rambled on

while scratching the back of his head . His face was bright red of embarrassment.

Tohru smiled and put the last crayon back into the box.

"Ok!" She said while walking out. Kyo seemed confused at her response and just

stood there with a puzzled look. Tohru giggled and grabbed his hand. They both

walked out smiling and hand in hand. Kyo felt a bit akward holding her hand but

didn't want to let go for a reason he was to young to figure out. All he knew was

that he liked this Tohru girl, but as a friend or a silly little crush, he could not

answer that.


End file.
